


Wild Flowers

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flower Crowns, Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Daddy, look!” Amber cried, running towards Sam with a wild flower crown cradled in her hands





	Wild Flowers

“Daddy, look!” Amber cried, running towards Sam with a wild flower crown cradled in her hands. Sam smiled, kneeling.

“Wow! That’s pretty! He exclaimed, as his daughter offered him the crown.

“I made it for you! Mummy showed me how!” Amber told him as Sam took it and placed it atop his head.

“Sam, you need to go or you’ll be late!” Yasmin reminded him. Sam scrambled to his feet, before stopping to consider whether to remove it.

“Sam, you’re gonna be late!”

With no time left, Sam ran out the door, his flower crown still balanced on his head.


End file.
